


Sink or Swim, Sis.

by janelledarling



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Redeemed!Erik, Softboi!Erik, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janelledarling/pseuds/janelledarling
Summary: The choice is up to Kenya, but is she willing to put herself out there...





	Sink or Swim, Sis.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My very first fic! EVER. It’s probably trash, my bad y’all but I was inspired. I’m nervous about this but let me know what you think anyway! My character is BLACK.  
> Song Inspiration: ‘My Body’ by LSG, ‘Blind Man’ by Xavier Omar, ‘Ascension’ by Maxwell

“This is a bad idea. We’re not even together. I don’t think I’m gonna go...” Kenya blurted to her best friend, Nefertiti, as soon as she answered the phone. 

“Kennie, take a deep breath.” Nef sighed as she noted the rising panic in her best friend’s voice.

She could always count on her best friend to keep her grounded whenever her anxiety got the best of her. Kenya and Nefertiti have been best friends since middle school, ever since Kandace Sweet the royal bitch of 6th grade tried to come for Kenya because she was the new girl in school and Nefertiti popped her in the jaw in the middle of the lunch room. Kenya had moved to Oakland from Memphis, TN when her mother took a new job opportunity that presented itself, halfway through Kenya’s 6th grade year. Nefertiti had moved to Oakland from Brooklyn, NY the year prior and was completely done with all of Kandace’s shit. After Nefertiti laid ole’ girl out by the ketchup dispenser, Kenya made sure Nef always had a spot at her lunch table. They have been inseparable ever since.

“Ugh!” Kenya groaned. “Why am I so nervous about this?” she stammered as she rubbed her temples, feeling a headache approaching quickly.

“Let’s think about this logically, iight?” Nef calmly rationalized on the other end of the phone. “We have known Erik forever, and he’s wanted you for just as long as we’ve known him, right? Now,” Nefertiti cleared her throat for dramatics, as she was bringing her point home. “The reason your ass is nervous is because you want him just as much. I mean, duh bitch. Come on, you two have been basically inseparable since you decided to finally give him a chance.” Nefertiti stated like it was common knowledge.

“But-“ Kenya tried to cut in.

“No buts! I know you are the reason y’all haven’t put an actual title on this situationship or whatever the fuck, but the world already knows y’all together. Don’t get me wrong, I understand your hesitation though. We all know Erik used to be a hoe, and I can’t believe I’m saying this right now, but he has actually put the work in for you sis. He has cut every one of those trifflin’ females off that he used to have on heavy rotation. I’ve even seen him dismiss some of them with my own eyes! Plus, he talks about your ass to anyone that will listen.” 

Kenya let out a long sigh as Nefertiti continued.

“He invited you to his foster sister’s birthday dinner. I still don’t understand the dynamic there, but anyway.”

“Just say his sister, Nef. Just cause they aren't blood, it doesn't make them any less of a family.” Kenya interjected.

“You right. You right. With that being said, this is a meet the family thing, so you have to go. Not going isn’t an option, so get it out of your head now. You know his family is a sore spot for him anyways. She's the only family he's got. This is important to him, Kennie, you gotta go.”

“You right.” Kenya stated as she took a deep settling breath.

“I know I’m right. Aren’t I always?” Nefertiti giggled on the other end of the line.

“Ok, now you reachin’, Nef.” Kenya chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

“Hey now!” She snapped as she pretended to be offended. “Listen, you ‘bout to be late if you don’t get off this damn phone. Go slay your face to the Gods and send me pics when you’re through. Take care of you.”

“Take care of you.” Kenya replied feeling relieved as she ended the call.

After getting off the phone with Nefertiti, Kenya really thought about everything her best friend said. She did need to try.

Erik had been putting forth the effort and it was time she did the same. This would be her first real relationship. Ever. She didn’t usually put herself out there. A few dates here and there but those lead to nothing.

After 4 months of casually talking and flirting with each other, Erik had let it be known that he wanted to be more just than friends, he wanted them to be exclusive. Kenya was hesitant due to Erik's past history with women. She had known him since high school and everyone knew Erik was all about the ladies. She wanted more than a fuck buddy but wasn't sure if that was something Erik was capable of. So she told him she'd think about it and let him know. Since they were well out of high school and college, she could see that he had changed for the better. He was patient, honest, and had really improved his communication skills. Plus, he was ALL about her.

That was 2 months ago and she had yet to let him know her decision.

Erik had invited Kenya to his little sister, Shanice’s birthday dinner. It was going to be downtown in one of the upscale restaurants. Erik was nice enough to let her know the event was a cocktail party and Nef had her dressed to perfection. Her thick curly hair decided to co-operate and the little black dress her best friend picked out hugged her curves in all the right places but was still conservative enough for Kenya to feel comfortable in all night. 

After utilizing her time the best she could this week to break in the lace up stilettos her Nefertiti demanded she wear, she was finally pleased enough with her balance and comfort in them to wear them out of the house instead of while vacuuming and doing dishes.

As she was finishing her make-up in her vanity mirror, there was a knock at her door.

Kenya took a deep breath and made the decision, this is what she wanted. She was going to pursue a relationship with Erik. She liked Erik, a lot. He has put in the effort, it’s time she did the same. She was going to make it a point to be more affectionate towards him, starting tonight. Kenya was going to let him know her decision.

“Sink or swim, Sis” she said to herself in the mirror.

She made her way to the entrance of her condo, turning off the lights on her way. Her heartbeat picked up the closer she got to her front door. She smoothed out her dress and took another deep settling breath before she opened the door to see Erik looking completely edible. He was the epitome of dapper in a pair of tailored black slacks and single breasted maroon blazer that looked like it was made especially for him. His short dreads braided neatly back from his face. The thin black tie he wore with the black Gucci loafers, tied the suit together perfectly.

As Kenya took the time to appreciate the view in front of her, Erik took the time to do the same. Kenya’s face began to heat at the look in his eyes. He looked utterly speechless. He licked his lips, opening and closing his mouth a few times. He was in awe, of the beautiful girl in front of him. The look in his eyes had her stuck in place. It was a heavy gaze, one she’s seen before, but it was much more intense, and she was unable to pinpoint exactly what it was or what it meant. Desire? Lust? No, it was more than that, Want? Does he really want me like that? Kenya thought to herself.

Erik clearing his throat brought her out of her internal struggle, and after studying his face she realized he was a bit nervous as well.  
Erik gave her shy smile and held out his arm to walk them both to his car.

“Kenya, you look stunning.”

“Thank you, Erik, so do you. I- uhm- really like this suit on you.”

Erik smirked at Kenya’s small stutter she tried to hide, but this man in this suit is doing something to her.

Erik leaning in to tuck a loose tendril behind her ear brought her back to earth.

Jesus, this man smells devine. Kenya thought to herself.

“Whatchu thinkin’ bout, Beautiful?” whispered in her ear. She shivered from his closeness. After taking another deep breath to settle her nerves, she looked up at him shyly.

“Nothing… I just-… Thank you for inviting me to Shanice’s birthday dinner.” She beamed as she leaned into his arm as he walked them both down the steps of her condo.

“Thank you for coming with me. Shanice can’t wait to meet you. She insisted I introduce you to her first.” Erik chuckled at the memory, as they journeyed to his car.

_______________________________________________________ 

“Stevens, I SWEAR if you introduce her to any of your boys and not ME first, you are gonna get these hands! Oh! I know! You should bring her to my office sometime next week so we can have lunch together!”, Shanice called out to him from the kitchen of the his penthouse apartment, where she was searching for chocolate.

“Neicey, you trippin’” he bellowed back from his couch in the living room.

“IT’S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY!” she whined while walking into his living room.

“Just think of it as an early present, since I’m sure your lazy ass didn’t take the time to GET me anything, nigga.” She speculated as she side-eyed him while making herself home on the opposite side of his couch.

“AND WHY DON’T YOU HAVE ANY JUNK FOOD IN THIS PLACE? Fucking Granola!? What am I supposed to do with this shit?! I need CHOCOLATE!” she yelled with his half eaten bag of Granola in her hands.

“You invited yourself over to MY house to eat MY damn food, Niecey. Take your ass to the store if you don’t like what I have here or better yet, to your OWN damn house.” He snapped.

Shanice pouted on the other end of the couch with her arms crossed and her cheeks filled with granola looking like a chipmunk.

After one look at her he rolled his eyes and sighed “There’s some chocolate in the cabinet closest to the refrigerator, on the top shelf.”

“I KNEW IT!” Shanice yelled as she ran to the kitchen.  
_______________________________________________________

“I’m excited to meet her too!” Kenya giggled. “Who else am I meeting this evening?” She asked as she slid her hand down his arm to place her hand in his.

Erik thought quietly to himself for a moment watching their fingers intertwine with a gentle smile on his face. “Well let's see… There's Shanice, of course, and Donte, her man, but he won't be around until a little later in the evening. I'm sure a few of my co-workers will be there and-"

Erik was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Taking a quick glance, Donte's name is listed on the caller ID. “It's Donte. Is it ok if I take this? He’s flying in from Australia from a business trip and I just wanna make sure his flight made it in alright.”

“Of course! It might be important.”

He swiped his phone to answer Donte’s call as they approached his car. 

“Wassup?”

Erik was greeted with a loud “NIGGA!!! I need your help. You know how I was gonna do that thing for Niecey. Well the niggas flaked on me and-"

Erik eyes were wide as saucers as he cut Donte off before he could continue with a “OH HELLLLL NAH. No, nigga, absolutely not. You TRIPPIN’ trippin’” He glanced at Kenya’s curious expression as they approached his 370Z. Erik opened her door and guided her inside his pristine vehicle.

“Hear me out though, homie. I'm trying to do something nice for my girl. FOR. HER. BIRTHDAY. SHE DON'T EVEN KNOW I'M HERE!”  
Erik sighed heavily, running a hand down his face, knowing Donte was about to con him into some bullshit that he wasn't really trying to do. Especially since he would have Kenya with him. He KNEW this shit was about to be embarrassing as hell, but he owed him a favor.

Donte has really been on his ass about cutting all his hoe’s off if he really wanted to make something happen with Kenya. He also willingly answering any hypothetical relationship questions Erik had, as he’s not too versed in that aspect at all. Not that he was in a relationship yet, but if he was being honest, he was seriously trying to be. He wanted Kenya and only Kenya. Donte made sure he acted accordingly.

“Ight nigga. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this shit and tonight of all nights, Donte. Really nigga?!” Erik glanced at Kenya in the passenger seat through the window as he bit his lower lip. “You know I got my girl with me.”

Kenya’s heart swelled at the admission. His girl. She couldn’t help the blush that took over her body. She bit her lip and looked away, as to not seem like she was eavesdropping on their conversation, even though she was. Erik didn’t know that he left the passenger window cracked when he pulled up to her curb and Kenya could hear the conversation, well Erik’s side at least. She was only able to hear bits and pieces of what Donte was saying.

His girl. I could get used to that, she thought.

“Nigga, I know and I'm sorry.” Donte pleaded loudly through the phone. He sounded so desperate it brought her out of her daydream of being Erik’s girl. “You already know all the words and I know you know the moves. Just don't steal my spotlight and we'll be straight.”

“Ain't nobody tryna take your shine fool.” Erik scoffed. 

Words? Moves? Kenya listened discreetly mind wondering as to what they could be talking about. Donte was anything but quiet, but she was having a hard time pinpointing the specifics.

“Ight nigga, you owe me.” He pointed out as he walked to his side of the blacked out sports car and lowered himself in the passenger seat.  
“Bet! Good look homie!” Donte exclaimed as he disconnected the call.

Erik looked at Kenya’s face that was full of curiosity and unanswered questions. He sighed as he tilted his head back on the head rest of the driver’s seat and looked up to the sky. Erik ran a hand down his face and sighed, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable explanation he would have to give.

“There has been a slight change of plans.” He said as he turned to look at Kenya, whose face dropped. Did she think he was cancelling? He quickly tried to correct his previous statement “-We’re still going to the party, but I have to do a thing with Donte while we are there.” He explained. “So, I won’t be by your side 100% of the time, just like 90% instead. Is that ok?” Erik knew Kenya since high school. Socializing with large groups of people was not her thing, especially by herself.

Kenya nodded her head excitedly. Nefertiti had prepared her for the possibility of social interaction on a large scale, she was as ready as she would ever be. Introvert be damned.

Erik took another deep breath and continued, “There’s one other thing… Donte is going to do a little birthday performance because this fool likes to do the absolute most...” He explained as he rolled his eyes to the heavens. “He has 2 other dudes that were going to help him pull it off, well I guess I should say he had. Anyway, they flaked, and he’s requested my help. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in anyway, which is why I’m telling you this…”

Kenya was immediately confused. Why would she be uncomfortable? What were they about to do?

“Shanice is a big fan of a movie called Magic Mike. I don’t know if you’ve heard of it.”

Kenya choked a bit before she stuttered out “I-It’s, uhm, one of Nefertiti’s favorite movies. I might have seen it once or twice.”

“Well Donte is going to do his own rendition of that for Shanice tonight, with more clothes… I hope.” he hesitated fiddling with his keys in his hand, not yet putting them into the ignition.

Her jaw dropped to the floor. He was not about to say what she thought he was going to say. No fucking way. 

“And he just requested me to help. If you don’t want to come, because you might be uncomfortable, I understand. I don’t want to make you feel like that, ever. We can have a rain check, if you w-“ 

“Erik. It’s fine. I’m fine.” she cut him off. Her eyes full of honesty.

“Are you sure?” he asked eyes full of doubt. She hadn't done anything sexually in YEARS and he was about to basically be a backup Chippendales dancer in front of her and a room full of thirsty ass females. She and their budding relationship had come so far in the past 6 months. He was not trying to jeopardize that in any way shape or form.

“Yes, Erik. I promise.” she cleared her throat and looked down at her hands in her lap, watching her fingers twist the hem of her black cocktail dress.

Erik studied her from the driver's seat with his head cocked to the side. Willing her to ask whatever is on her mind.

“D-do you have to, uhm, like you know… uh, take your clothes off or something?” her voice reached a new octave at the tail end of her sentence.

Erik wanted to be as honest as possible with her, just in case she changed her mind about being his plus one. He would be devastated, but he’d rather be devastated than for her to ever be uncomfortable in a situation he put her in.

“I’ll have to take my shirt off, sing, and dance a lil bit.” He admitted.

This statement made her visibly flustered as her cheeks started to heat.

“It’s supposed to be Donte with 2 other guys, but I'm not sure who the other person is going to be. He didn't specify.” he continued.  
She was doing everything in her power not to envision the delicious man beside her dancing provocatively shirtless, but the shit was damn near impossible. She felt the effects of that immediately between her thighs.

“Okay.” she cleared her throat to remove the lust filled rasp she knew she had. “How far away is it?” she asked while looking out the window.

“About 30 minutes.” he said as he looked at her trying to gauge if her mood has changed or any bit of dishonesty in her previous statements. If she was uncomfortable, they simply wouldn't go. He knew if it came down to it, Niecey would understand completely.

“Well we should probably get a move on. Is there going to be food too? I'm starving!” Kenya proclaimed.

Erik's shoulders sagged in relief as he put the keys in the ignition and easily pulled out of his parking spot out front of her condo. “Yeah, baby girl. I'll make sure you eat.” he chuckled.

The car was filled with a comfortable silence as he pulled out in traffic. Blind Man by Xavier Omar came on the radio, as they entered highway. As Kenya was nodding along with the song, something about the song playing made her mentally say 'Fuck it'. Kenya took a leap of faith and held out her palm out to him while facing out of her window, without saying a word. Erik immediately held her hand, trying and failing miserably to hide his smile, dimples deepening with each passing second.

“We’re here” he said while pulling the vehicle around to the back of the building. “It’s a surprise, she thinks she’s meeting a new client for dinner to discuss makeup and hair options for their upcoming photo shoot for her magazine.”

“She has a magazine?!” Kenya said in surprise.

“Yeah and it's doing really well. It's called Lemonade. She had Beyoncé’s album on repeat when she picked it.” he grinned.

“...I mean, it's a good ass album so I get it.” Kenya agreed.

Erik glanced at her and smirked.

“You two are going to get along just fine.” he chuckled.

Erik got out of the car and dutifully went to her side to open her door for her. As he helped her out of the car, she was overcome with the urge to hug this man. He was just so damn perfect and patient with her.

“Erik? Can I have a hug?” she whispered.

He instantly pulled her to him and held her in a long embrace and placed a light kiss to her temple.

“You shouldn’t have to ask, Kennie. The answer will always be yes for you.” he breathed into her curly hair.

She tilted her head up to look at him, her eyes slightly glazed, and she felt her body gravitate toward him even more. She wanted nothing more in this moment than to lose herself in this man. She wanted to kiss him until it felt like her lungs were on fire. She wanted this man, and she wanted him badly. Erik watched her pupils dilate and her lips part and her breathing change. Kenya looked down at the ground as she bit her bottom lip to keep her inner most desires from slipping off the tip of her tongue.

Erik slowly let her go, taking a small step back and gently tilted her head up to look at her eyes.

“You ready, ma?”

She nodded, and his eyes fell to her lip, his thumb coming up to gently pry it from her teeth. His fingers then lightly trailed down her neck to her shoulders and softly down the back of her arms until he was able to grasp both of her hands in his.

“Let’s go, baby girl.” he intertwined her fingers with his and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles as they walked into the back door of building together.

Erik and Kenya were in Shanice's favorite supper club seated at a dimly lit booth adjacent to the stage, when Shanice's line sister hushed everyone to tell them she was 2 minutes from walking in.

Everyone got into their places, and as soon as the door to the Supper Club opened all the friends and family in the restaurant yelled “SURPRISE!!!!!”

Shanice screamed and immediately teared up as she went around to hug all the guest, some she hadn't seen in ages.

“Looks like y’all pulled it off! She looks so excited!” Kenya chuckled as she watched Shanice give exaggerated hugs to everyone in her line of sight.

“She’s going to be even more excited when she finds out you haven't met anyone in here yet.” he laughed.

As Shanice hugged her co-workers and thanked them for coming she caught sight of Erik’s back and a curly puff in front of him but she was unable to make out the figure in front of him. After she finished fraternizing with her co-workers, Shanice made her way to her big brother. 

“NIGGA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PULLED THIS ON ME! You just WAIT until your birthday comes around. I’ma get you back for this. Making be cry and shit, I almost ruined my makeup and this that new Fenty, nigga, not that drug store cheap shit.” Shanice yelled from behind Erik as she blotted the corners of her eyes with a napkin. Erik smiled at Kenya and turned around to greet his little sister.

“Look Roach, you better be glad I love your lil’ ass. Surprising your nosey self was hard as all hell.” he laughed as he pulled her into a hug. “Happy Birthday Niecey. I have someone I want you to meet.” Erik said as he gently tugged Kenya in front of him.

“Shanice Robinson, this is Kenya Parker. Kenya Parker this is my little sister, Shanice Robinson.” Erik announced.

Kenya took a deep settling breath and decided it was time to sink or swim. “Hi, I'm Kenya, Erik's girlfriend.” she said tentatively as she put her hand out for Shanice to shake. She peeked up at Erik to catch his reaction. She had never seen smile so hard in her entire life. His dimples were on full display.

Shanice's mouth dropped to the floor. “OH MY GOD!” She shouted smiling from ear to ear. “HI!!!!!” Shanice squealed as she pulled Kenya by her outstretched hand into one of the strongest hugs she’s ever had. “I'M SO EXCITED YOU'RE HERE! I’VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!” Shanice gushed. “You are gorgeous! And I HAVE to know where you got that outfit because honey yassssss.”

Erik chuckled quietly to himself. “Niecey, let her go before you scare her off.”

“Thank you! It’s nice to meet you too!” Kenya giggled. “Oh and Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you sweets! This is a birthday for the books! I have a surprise party at my favorite supper club and I got to meet basically my future sister-in-law and-”

“NIECEY!” Erik warned as the tips of his ears started to turn red.

Shanice clutched her imaginary pearls “What's wrong? Did I say something inaccurate Stevens??” she said as she gave Erik a mischievous look. “Oh look! There's Trevor! I'm going to go say Hi! I'll be right back. TREVYYYYY!!!” She yelled while walking across the room and waving obnoxiously to the man, Trevor, across the room.

Erik looked hesitantly at Kenya to gauge her reaction to meeting Shanice for the first time.

Kenya was ecstatic. Shanice was a ball of positive energy and obviously didn’t take any shit from Erik. In a 5-minute time span, Shanice eased all of Kenya’s worries. What did she mean about the sister-in-law thing though? Kenya thought to herself. Maybe she’s talking about her line sister, but I thought her line sister brought her boyfriend with her.

“So” Erik started as he interrupted her train of thought. “Does this mean you made your decision?” He asked as he looked at her full of hope.  
Kenya took another deep breath to settle her nerves. She knew this conversation was bound to happen, but she figured she had a bit more time until he brought it up. Like maybe on the ride home. She should have known better, Erik doesn’t let anything go.

“I guess so, huh.” She said with a sly smile.

“You for real right now? Don’t play with me girl.” Erik said with excitement.

“I’m serious, Erik. I want to give this a shot. For real.” Kenya said as she looked at him full of honesty.

Erik gave Kenya one of his million dollar smile’s and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I thought Shanice’s line sister brought her boyfriend with her…” Kenya inquired.

“She did.”

“Does her line sister like girls too?”

“Wait… What?? Is there something you are trying to tell me, baby girl? I thought you were mine now, are you tryna shoot your shot with Neicey’s line sister or something?”

“What? No! Like there isn’t anything wrong with that though, like you should love who you love regardless of who it is.” Kenya blurted. “I was just wondering. Shanice said something about future sister-in-law, and I thought I missed something. That’s all. Uhm, do you know what she was referring to?”

“Huh? I-uhm, well I…” Erik cleared his throat not too sure how to answer that question. Should he tell her it’s because he really fucking likes her? Should he say that has been wanting to try this relationship shit with her for damn near half a year? That he would be more than happy to dive headfirst into uncharted territory if it was for her? With her?

Erik shook himself out of his thoughts before they ran wild.

“Don’t look too deep into it, baby girl.” he said after a moment.

Just at that moment, Donte’s head peeked out of backstage summoning Erik for the surprise performance. Erik groaned completely forgetting he had agreed to this bullshit. Too enamored with just being in the presence of his girl.

He signaled back to Donte telling him he’d be over there shortly.

“Alright, I have to go do this thing. If Niecey pulls you over to her remember you have no idea that he’s here. OK?”

“Got it!” she said as she mimicked zipping her lips and locking them shut, her eyes full of excitement.

“Princess… If you get uncomfortable, leave the room. Ok?” he said with concerned eyes.

“Erik, I said I’m fine.” she sighed. I mean I know I’m inexperienced, but he’s acting like I’ve never seen a guy shirtless before, she thought to herself while mentally rolling her eyes at him.

Erik snuck behind stage through the wings, while Kenya took in the scenery from their booth. It was a low-light area, chill vibe, with grown and sexy atmosphere. She really like it and could see herself coming back just because. Shanice apparently had good taste, and Kenya was impressed.

The waiter, a tall young man by the name of Javier if his name tag was correct, approached the booth.

“Hello beautiful, welcome to The Y’Lan Noel Supper Club. What can I get you?” Javier observed the empty booth she was in, before he continued he smirked and licked his lips. He was gearing up to shoot his shot. “I know a fine woman like you isn’t here all by yourself. I’d be more than happy to keep you company.”

Before Kenya had the chance to answer, she was cut off by Shanice kissing her teeth as she walked up to the booth and glared at the waiter.  
“UH UH! Not on MY birthday sir, she is spoken for.” Shanice stated matter-of-factly as she climbed into the booth beside Kenya, and flipping her hair while fixing him with a stare that said “mmhmm, try again I dare you.”

When Javier cleared his throat and visibly tensed and went back to his professional demeanor, Shanice spoke again.

“We’ll have two Raspberry Cosmopolitan’s please. Keep the flirting to the girls on that side of the club, Javier.” as she pointed towards the bar, she continued. “I don’t want to have to show out on my birthday, but I will so don’t push me.”

“Yes ma’am” Javier said as he made his way back over to the bar with his tail between his legs.

“Is it cool if I sit with you? This is my favorite booth here. Perfect for seeing the performances and people watching.” Shanice giggled.

“Of course, you can.” Kenya laughed. “Are you enjoying your party?” Kenya asked.

“Girl ,yes! All the people I actually like are here. I sensed the ones I only slightly tolerate were nixed which I’m perfectly fine with!” She chuckled.

“So you really like my big brother, huh?” Shanice asked discreetly.

“Yeah, actually, I really do. We have been friends since Sophomore year of High School, but we only started talking about 6 months ago.” Kenya admitted.

“Friendship is a great place to start. Donte and I were just friends for the longest time before he got the balls to ask me to go out on a date with him.” Shanice laughed recollecting the memory.

“So are y'all finally officially together or nah?” Shanice blurted.

“Yes, we are.” Kenya admitted with the biggest smile on her face.

Javier sauntered his way back over with the drinks Shanice had ordered for the two of them eyeing Kenya hungrily the entire time.

“A toast!” Shanice announced to no one in particular, upon receiving her drink. It seemed she had already had a few cocktails before this one. “To my big brother and his super cute fashionable girlfriend. May they live happily ever after.”

In that moment, Kenya’s face could have caught fire to anything that touched it strictly from the heat radiating off her. She mentally reminded herself to thank Nef the next time she saw her for the outfit.

“Cheers.” the ladies both said in unison.

The lights in the dining area of the Supper Club began to fade and the lights to the stage in diagonally in front of them began to brighten.

“They got someone to perform?! Holy Shit! They never have live acts here during the week! Did E tell you who it is?” Shanice asked Kenya excitedly.

“Nope, he sure didn’t.” Kenya said.

The Maître d'hôtel, and one of the most attractive men either Shanice or Kenya had ever seen, came to the front of the stage to introduce tonight's musical guest.

“Good evening and welcome to Y’Lan Noel’s Supper Club. I am Y’Lan Noel.” Along with the deafening applause he received, there were whoops, and damnnnns, throughout the audience from both males and females.

Y’Lan continued “In honor of tonight’s birthday girl, Ms. Shanice Robinson, I present to you for the very first time... T.D.E.”

As Y’Lan left the stage, he pasted the ladies’ booth and stopped to introduced himself and wish Shanice ‘Happy Birthday’. Leaving them both with a light kiss on their knuckles as he made his departure.

“In all the many of times I’ve been here, I have NEVER seen that man before. That’s a face you remember.” Shanice began to fan herself with her imaginary church fan as Kenya giggled beside her.

The sound of My Body by LSG started playing and the both the girls ears perked up.

“OH MY GOD! THIS IS MY SONG! Aww, Donte would be sooo into this. This is our jam.” Shanice thought bittersweetly looking down at her drink and twirling the ice around with her straw with a slight pout.

As the curtains came up, in the middle of the stage under the stoplight was a man in a pair of black cargo pants, combat boots, a black fitted hat to match and no shirt, skin just glistening under the spotlight. His back facing towards the audience.

As soon as the man on stage started finding a rhythm with his body, swaying with the slow sensual beat of the song, the crowd started cheering.

Shanice was visibly distraught as she was missing her man, something serious, and their song was on. Halfway through the intro, two other men who were also shirtless strutted on the stage, one with a very prominent dip in his gait.

Kenya knew that walk anywhere and instantly her mouth was as dry as the Sahara Desert and babygirl needed a drink. She gazed at his form, noting all the small scars that laid uniformly across his torso and arms. Kenya was in awe of the beauty that was his body.

Erik and the additional man on stage Donte must have found to assist, both wore black combat boots, black cargo pants, and black bandanas. All three of the men’s pants hung low enough to showcase their deep V’s.

The other man on stage had his bandana tied around his neck. In true, Southern California fashion and to pay homage to the late great Tupac, Erik had his black bandana tied around his forehead.

As the three men started to sway in synch to the beat of the song, Kenya nudged Shanice to get her attention, pointing to the stage.  
“In the middle of the night when my body’s feenin’ for you, baby.” Donte started to sing.

Shanice looked up just as she heard his voice over the microphone.

“DONTE!!!!!!!!!!” Shanice screamed with excitement jumping up from the booth and running to the front of the stage. 

“Gotta call you up and let you know just what I’m feelin’, baby.” Donte smiled and sang to Shanice.

“911-0-0-24” Erik joined in.

“Baby, it’s an emergency. I’m callin’ ‘cause I gotta have some more.” Donte sang.

As soon as she heard Erik start to sing along with Donte, Kenya immediately understood Erik’s worry. This performance was straight up sin. Erik looked delectable, his skin was damn near glowing. As her eyes glazed over and her heartbeat picked up, she bit her lip to keep in the audible moan that was about 3 seconds away from emerging from her throat.

Kenya was ready to throw herself at this man with no hesitation. 

Kenya sat there in disbelief, her jaw on the floor. She had to get proof of this. She knew Nefertiti wouldn’t believe this shit. As she pulled out her phone and started to record the performance.

Erik locked eyes with Kenya as he began to sing his portion of the song.

“How would you like if I lay you down? Would you like it if I was to sex you down?”

It felt as if he was singing to her, and her alone.

Because he is, sis. She internally cautioned herself.

Kenya ended the video clip and sent it to her best friend and put her phone in her clutch. She couldn’t help but to let her body give into the pull he had on hers. She slowly made her way to the front of the stage with Shanice.

Shanice was fangirling so hard over her man.

Honestly, who wouldn’t be? I mean, technically, your man is up there too sis. Kenya thought to herself.

“My body all over your body, babe. Your body all over my body, babe. My body all over your body, babe. Baby’s it’s your body babe.” The men sang as they danced provocatively on the stage.

“GIRLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! DO YOU SEE THIS SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!” Shanice squealed as she grabbed Kenya’s hand and pulled her closer to the stage with her. Kenya and Shanice found their groove quickly, with help from the few Raspberry Cosmopolitan’s that Javier was happy to keep refilling. The girls started singing and swaying their bodies to the beat.

It’s a good thing Erik was more than a few yards away from her currently, because Kenya was certain she would risk it all in precisely this moment.

When it was time for the female part on the song, all three men went to find a female in the audience to dance with.

The mystery man went to dance with Shanice’s co-worker, Lavayah. Donte, of course, grabbed Shanice who swooned and pulled him into the most passionate kiss she had ever seen. Erik who had not stopped looking at Kenya since she sashayed over from their booth, slowly sauntered his way over to her with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Kenya was about 2 minutes away from combusting. Her panties dripped with her arousal. She wanted this man desperately.

Erik came to a halt right in front of Kenya and wrapped his arms around her lightly. One hand resting on her lower back, the other right below her shoulder blades never breaking eye contact. She put her arms around his neck, instinctively tangling her fingers in his dreads and massaging his scalp as he pulled her to him. She grinned to herself as his eyes fluttered shut with a moan quietly escaping him as he leaned forward resting his forehead against hers lips inches apart from each other.

Kenya nervously brought her lips to his and kissed him lightly. Erik’s eyes shot open as he looked down at her with wonder.

“What I can’t kiss my man?” Kenya questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him. 

Erik smiled another one of his genuine smiles as he pulled her impossibly closer to him as he kissed her deeply. His lips parting hers as their tongues grazed each other.

Kenya pulled back with her eyes still closed and rested her forehead against his chest.

Erik gently tilted her head up to look into her eyes. “You can kiss me whenever, where ever babygirl. I’m yours.” He reassured her.

Distantly, the pair heard a round of applause with cheers, whoops and whistles but they were in their own little bubble of bliss. Their private moment lasting what felt like a few seconds and a lifetime all at once. The pair didn't even notice the multiple flashes of light aimed all around them.

Shanice and Donte were taking pictures of and with all of the guests.

As Shanice was attempting to blot away the tears of joy from her cheeks for the second time tonight, she spotted the pair in their embrace and quickly took a picture sending it to Erik with a message that said “Big Brother got the JUICE!”. Seeing her brother so content and openly happy with this woman made Shanice’s heart feel like it was going to burst and warmed her soul. Which in turn made her tear up for the third time this evening.

After greeting all of their friends, Donte came up behind Shanice and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him tightly while nestling his face in the crook of her neck.

“Baby, look at them. Look how happy they are.” Shanice gushed as she pointed to Erik and Kenya who had begun to slow dance to ‘Ascension’ by Maxwell that had began playing over the speakers after the performance.

“I never thought I’d see the day.” Donte admitted as he glanced up to observe the pair in their own little world.

Shanice quickly rotated her head around to face him. “What is that supposed to mean??”

“Chill, Niecey.” Donte began as he lightly kissed her cheek. “I’m not coming for your brother or anything. I knew he had it in him, you know, to let himself be happy. I just never thought he’d actually learn to let anyone in. You know how he is.”

As Shanice realized Donte wasn’t intentionally coming for her brother, she nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s definitely been a struggle.” Shanice agreed.

Donte nodded over in the direction of the two, “She seems good for him.”

“You know what, I think she is.” Shanice affirmed.


End file.
